Only just a thief ?
by BlackIsMyColour
Summary: Regina takes Robin Hood off the list of threats for her kingdom and him and his men are forced to work at her castle.
1. Chapter 1

King George is dead and of course Regina took his castle and his kingdom because poor George didn't have a son that would become king after his death. She was waiting him to finally die because of his pneumonia and she certainly wasn't going to let another ruler take his kingdom. So she moved to his castle where she brought a few prisoners and a many of her knights. It became a second home for her to live, rule and..kill. Bigger kingdom, bigger army. Her knights were given the command to find more men and make them good guards. Like Robin Hood and his group of thieves which were forced to become guards. For Regina it's easy to find new people that work at her castle, She just threatens to kill their families. Of course she knows the infamous Robin Hood and the stories about him too well. But this man would no longer be a threat because now she makes him useful to herself.

Tonight he has to guard the stables. With the injury he got from the attack earlier it's not quite pleasant but it's nothing he can't handle. So he sits there on the straw, waiting. Both, waiting for time to pass and his shift to be over and for something to possibly happen cuz at night the stables aren't really the most exciting place. Suddenly he hears foot steps. Hand on his sword and looking at the big entrance he hears them come closer, perhaps an enemy. But Robin doesn't really think so. In the next moment his eyes widen a bit at the sight cuz this person he didn't expect to see that late in the night at this place..the queen herself. She steps into the light and her eyes fall on him immediately after the noise he made by shoving his sword back the little bit he'd pulled it out to be prepared in case it was an enemy. He stands up and takes a few steps towards her and as to show his respect he bows. "Your Majesty." The queen just raises an eyebrow. "So, it's you who has to guard the stables for this night ?" "Indeed it is." He answers with a small nod and a little smile but his eyes never leave hers. "Lucky for you that you weren't asleep right now." She says like she would have done god knows what things to him if he had fallen asleep at work. "I actually don't sleep at work, my queen." He can't hide the cheeky smile that plays on his lips. Regina frowns in return. "Tell me, what does the queen do at her stables in the middle of the night..?" With that she opens her mouth to snap something cuz it's nobody's business what she's doing. But then her eyes meet his and his kind smile irritates her so she looks away. "Before I go to bed I often look after my horse. But it's still non of your concern what I'm doing. " She says, crossing her arms, looking over at her horse for a moment. Robin looks at her and lays his head a bit to the side. Her beauty is unbelievable...She wears a long skinny red dress and her hair, as always up in one of her queen styles. Robin wonders if he would ever see her with her hair open. "Well, I took care of her." He turns to Regina's horse for a moment and when he turns back to look at her again, he notices that this was a bad move. He feels great pain running through his ribs. The injury. He winces and lays his hand on it reflexively. Regina looks at him and tilts her head slightly. "Are you..hurt ?" Her voice sounds softer than she actually intends. Robin looks back at her and shakes his head, letting his hand fall back down his side: "It's..nothing." "Really." She says in a deep harsh tone as if she already knows. "Show me." Robin knows he has to show her that stupid injury if he wants or not. So he carefully pulls his shirt up and there it is..a big deep wound at his ribs. Regina raises an eyebrow. "So, that's what you call 'nothing' ?" He slightly shrugs. "Well...I thought I could handle it." She rolls her eyes and that causes the cheeky smile on his lips to show up again. "Sit." She demands and points at the straw bale he was sitting on before. Robin knows he couldn't disobey the queen. So without thinking any longer about it he does as she says and sits down at the straw bale, looking at her. She walks towards him and a cold shower runs down his spine. She sits down right beside him and Robin's heart beat increases immediately. "Take it off." She looks at his shirt for a moment and then back at him with a raised brow. Robin looks at her for a moment and his heart pounds crazily fast. Then he carefully starts to take off his shirt but winces as it slightly brushes his wound. He lays his shirt beside him and looks back at her. Regina can't help it but to look a bit too long at his toned body..very muscular and strong. Then she looks back up at him..a grin on his lips but Regina ignores it and just looks back down at his wound. "Now don't move or I'm gonna push." She warns threateningly and gives him a sharp gaze. He can't help it but to keep his grin. "I wouldn't dream of it." Regina then slowly raises her hand and carefully lays it beside his wound. The contact sends electricity through his whole body and he looks down at Regina's hand. She then looks up at him and carefully gives his rib a slight push. "Does that hurt ?" She asks and meets his eyes as he looks back at her. Those beautiful brown eyes...silence...a bit too long before he answers. "No.." and her hand travels to another spot next to his injury. "And that ?" She knows exactly where to push..and she does. Robin hisses sharply through his teeth and winces. Regina can't hold back an evil grin at his reaction. She seems to enjoy this.."Yes it hurts. Very funny, could you please stop that..?" Robin complains and looks at her with a frown. "What do you mean ? You mean that..?" Then she pushes again. And Robin winces in pain. The wide and wicked grin doesn't leave her lips for a single second. He takes a breath to calm himself before looking back up at her and before he can protest again Regina just says: "Well..it was the only way to find out that you have broken ribs." She frowns and then moves her hand glowing with magic over his ribs and in the next moment, his wound is gone without any other pain. He looks down at her hand which lingers a few seconds longer at the spot where just moments ago were several broken ribs before she slowly removes it. "Thank you.." she looks back up and they were close now..very close. They look at each other, threatening to get lost in the other one's eyes. Advantage, Regina thinks because if the thief wasn't so handsome she probably would have killed him already. Robin can't look away..it seems like her eyes hide something, a story..The air fills with a tension , they both don't actually notice at first. But then Regina's mind tells her to stop looking at him. So she does... Robin gets back to the reality as well and lets out a deep breath he doesn't know he was holding. "So, fine. I'm sure it will be easier for you to work now." Regina says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice and raises a brow, standing up. "Thank you, your majesty." Robin stands up as well and gives her a teasing but warm smile which she instantly avoids by looking down at his still bare body. "But please get dressed again. We don't wanna have my horse get a crush on you." Was that a compliment..? "Right of course." Robin grins and then bows respectfully. "I wish her majesty a wonderful night." She gives him a nod in return "Good night thief." Then she walks off. Robin looks after her until she disappears in the darkness of the night.

The next few days he doesn't meet her very often, just maybe by guarding the long corridors and coincidencely seeing her. She is busy with her prisoners, deciding when each of them will die and in which way and that kind of stuff. That is actually really one of her favourite duties of being the queen. Regina plans to go back to her own castle after her little trip of 3 weeks to her new one. Cuz she has to do the same there. Many prisoners are waiting for their execution. A few of her guards will stay at this castle and protect it from possible attacks. The others will come with her to her other one. One of them is Robin. He prefers the queen's actual palast because there're the most of his men and of course his sweet little five year old son.

They start their journey soon in the early morning. The sun already rises and sends warm and bright rays through the trees but the slightly cold breeze from the night still lays in the air. Regina looks outside the little window of her carriage, deep in thoughts. She thinks back to the mornings she sent with her father by taking walks through the forest when she was a little girl. They were smiling so much together and she was enjoying the time with only him and herself. If there hadn't been her mother...who used to tell them it was a waste of time to walk around outside. Who used to tell Regina to do useful things in her life like to act like a real lady or to marry. But all Regina wanted was to be free and be the person she wanted to. But her mother thought she had to take control and decide what was "best" for her. And here she is now..sitting in a carriage, wearing a noble dress and being queen. How could someone be unhappy like that..? She then snapped out of her thoughts by an annoying noise, someone clearing their throat. The reality comes back to her mind and the sharp look in her eyes meets the one of a certain thief. For her own safety there always was a guard with her in the carriage and of course it has to be exactly him who was told to play her personal protector that day. Of course it has to be his damn ass sitting in front of her with that stupid grin on his lips. Regina gives him that 'What !?'-look and his grin just gets wider. "What's so funny, thief ?" She asks, not really being in the mood for this man right now -she actually never really was. "You look like you were remembering something. And it seems like it's really troubling you." "So that's why you were grinning like a four-year-old ?" "No, I was grinning because you were looking at me like I was some idiot." "Well, that's because you are." She snaps. Robin puts a hand over his heart pretending to be hurt. "Woah, that was mean.." Regina frowns in a way as to say 'Seriously ?' and Robin just pouts mockingly. It was provokation and she knew it exactly. So narrowing her eyes and looking at him she crosses her arms and opens her mouth to snap something at him. But before she can say something he stops her by opening his mouth himself. "No, don't. You've already hurt my feelings enough." He says sarcastically "How about you just close your mouth ?" Her question rolling off her tongue like a threat and she tilts her head slightly to the side in a challenging way. "How about no ?" She rolls her eyes and gives him a look. He opens his mouth to say something but before he can, he gets interrupted by loud screams and noises. They instantly look outside the two windows of the carriage. An attack..a few men looking just like some ordinary peasants to Regina, dare to attack her royal carriage. Of course her guards immediately start fighting them but several just flee with their horses, which lets a bitter anger grow in the pit of her stomach. "We need to go." Robin looks back at her and takes her hand without any warning, kicking the door open with his foot and pulling her with him. They seem to be unnoticed and Regina just follows him. But unfortunately there's one guy who sees them escaping and shoots an arrow at them. Regina pulls away thanks to her reflexes but it doesn't miss her fully. It grazes her shoulder hard enough to cause the pain make her hiss but she and Robin don't stop running. They run until nothing's heard anymore from that damn attack. So slowing down and trying to catch their breaths Robin looks at her shoulder. "You're hurt, m'lady.." "It's nothing. I'm still alive. So, what now ?" Robin decides that he will discuss that thing with her shoulder later again. "Well, we need to wait till they're gone and we can go back there. I wish I could have fighted them too..but with the duty to protect a beautiful lady, it wouldn't have been that easy." "Fine. We'll wait then." She says crossing her arms, a smile appears at Robin's lips. He leans against the tree that was the closest one to him and watches her. Pure beauty...she can feel his look and it burns her skin. Silence fills the air between them. Silence which gets more uncomfortable with every second that passes..until finally Robin decides to break it. "So..time to talk I'd say." He says, his smile still there. "What would I wanna share with you, outlaw ?" She frowns. "Well maybe tell me what's troubling you outside here..you look...stressed." He says, looking over at her. "We were attacked and now I'm here in the forest full of thieves with YOU. Do you think I enjoy wasting my time with a thief in the woods ?" He can't hold back a cheeky grin. "Damn. I actually thought I would affect you with that irresistible charm of mine."

Time passes too slowly and they don't talk much. When the night finally has come, Robin says: "We should go back to the carriage and check if they're gone." So they do. Three men were lying on the ground, two of hers one of the others. They certainly are dead, their blood is everywhere. When they step around the carriage they see a horse standing next to it. It's one of hers. It obviously had to belong to one of the dead knights. Robin looks at Regina and shrugs. "I don't think someone will care if we borrow it." She rolls her eyes at that and turns to the horse before walking towards it. "I'll help you." She hears from behind her as well as she hears steps coming closer. Turning around, she gives him a threatening look but Robin just smiles cheekily. "What ?" "I'm very capable to get on a horse myself." "I don't doubt it at all, your majesty..but I'm just offering my help. So, will you accept it or keep being that stubborn ?" He asks challengingly and looks at her, stepping closer. "You'll help me anyway, if I agree or not. Right ?" She raises a brow." "Exactly. I'm afraid you have no choice, m'lady." He takes one last step and they're dangerously close. Their gazes lock and her beautiful eyes capture his. Nothing can make him look away now..she curses herself for looking into his magical blue eyes. Robin's heart wants him to inch even closer and gently kiss away her stubbornness. But he knows she would kill him on the spot. He would really die for a kiss of this woman...if there wasn't the voice of his mind that warns him to stop even just thinking about it. He knows he has to. So he just raises his hands and puts them on her hips and lifts her up carefully to sit comfortably in the saddle before he joins her. She's now behind him, feeling his strong body in front of her. His head turns slightly back to her as he whispers: "You know...I don't bite." With that she feels his hands softly taking hers and laying them around his strong waist between his chest and his sides. Her next move freezes him for a moment. She slowly leans forward so that her lips are right next to his ear as she whispers back: "But maybe I do bite.." He feels her breath on his skin and it feels like pure heat..tention instantly fills the air between them and it lingers even when she leans back. The horse walks down the way and they don't say another word.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while they come to a lake and Robin stops the horse which pulls Regina completely out of her thoughts. "We'll rest here." He says and gets off the horse, looking up at her and offering his help again. She looks down at him for a moment but accepts his offer. Placing her hands on his shoulders he lays his own on her hips and slowly lifts her off the horse. Once she's standing on her own feet she looks up. Meeting those kind blue eyes. She slowly takes her hands away from his shoulders. But Robin doesn't move, he just looks at her as she after a while clears her throat. "Thanks." She says and his thoughts find back to reality. "You're welcome." He answeres with a nod and takes his hands away from her hips. The blush on his cheeks didn't stay unnoticed showing that was kind of awkward for him. Regina has to bite away a cheeky grin and just looks at the lake, it's really a beautiful sight actually..flowers around the trees that stand at the water which is very clear, almost like a mirror. She walks towards it and stops, a thought comes into her head. When she was a girl, she and her father often went to the lakes in the forest. They removed their shoes and walked around in the water in summer. The lakes have always been too cold to bath in them even in summer. But Regina and her dad had fun anyway. "What are you thinking about ?" This voice again interrupts her memories and she rolls her eyes before turning around to throw an insult at him. He stands right behind her, not expecting her to make such a move he just stands there and grins, waiting for her insult. He crosses his arms and raises his brows expectingly. "I'm thinking about this damn day and how relieving it will be to finally have you out of my sight !" Robin's expression doesn't change much. His grin just widens which annoys Regina even more. "Is that so ?" He asks challengingly. "Oh yes, it is." She bites at him. Suddenly the horse that was drinking from the lake's water now stands lazily behind Robin and breathes deeply right in his neck. The expression on his face changes instantly to a stare that he gives the horse. When he looks back at her she grins mischievously and raises a brow. Robin just frowns already smelling that she was pleased to let go a comment. "Well, well..look at the both of you. Aren't you making a lovely couple ?" She smirks wickedly. Robin looks at her, speechless. He doesn't know what's the strangest thing about that now..Regina joking around about him in the most amusing way or the horse treating him like his closest mate. Oh how he wishes to take away this stupid smirk on her lips..and to replace it with the same expression like his right now. "Seems like the horse is ready to go." That damn smile still there and they make their way back to Regina's castle. It takes almost 2 hours until they're finally there. Regina tells a group of her guards to get the carriage back from the forest and the men who are still outside there, surching for her, as she was told. She then finally leaves him to get something to eat after this long journey and then finally enters her chambers. What a day..she thinks.

The next few days Regina's busy. After about a week working on her duties, she finally gets a free morning without being disturbed or woken up. She decided to go outside to her gardens where she can think and relax from the whole responsibilities. She sits at a wooden bench in the middle of her gardens. That's one of her favourite places of the castle. Because there's her apple tree which had been in her possession since she was a little girl. She often just sits there and watches it as she does now. Just this day obviously wasn't meant to be one of those as she heard a noise that pulls her out of her thoughts. The bushes a few steps away from the bench move and she narrows her eyes. "Who's there ?" She asks in a threatening voice. To her surprise a little boy comes out and looks at her with fear in his eyes at her harsh tone. Regina's feature softens when she looks at him. "Who are you ?" She questions in a much calmer voice which causes the fear in his eyes vanish instantly and he took one more step toward her. "I'm Roland.." he says shyly. "I was playing hiding with my papa..but then I got lost.." the little pout on his lips filled her heart with warmth. She tilts her head and looks down at him as he steps closer and climbs on the bench next to her. "Well, I'm certain your papa is going to find you, my dear." "Can you stay with me until he comes and finds me..?" There's a cute smile on his lips now and Regina can't just let this sweet little boy go if he doesn't even know where he is. "Of course you can." She gives him a warm smile in return and his just widens until deep adorable dimples are showing up. "Thank you." He looks at her and tilts his head a bit to the side. "Can I sit on your lap..?" The shy smile he's giving her touches her heart so she just carefully lifts him up and pulls him on her lap. Satisfied, he looks up at her. "You're beautiful.." Regina's heart jumps at his words. "Thank you.." she answers with a kind smile. "What's your name ?" "I'm Regina." His eyes widen. "You're the queen ?" He says with surprise and his mouth hanging open. "Yes I am." Actually she expects to see him getting afraid but what she saw was no fear...but excitement. "Woah..I thought the queen looks different. You don't look evil." He admits and Regina wonders why he's not scared..why he seems like he had an open heart for everyone who didn't want to harm him. This boy looks at her like she's normal and not feared.."Why are you here on your own ?" He asked after checking the surroundings, snapping her back to reality. "Well, I come here to think, where no one disturbs me. And I just love this place, it's quite beautiful..and because of this apple. She points at it with a smile. "I've had it since I was about your age." He looks at it and then back at her and she gives him a wink. "But an apple tree can't speak." He says like it's a very important point that he's proud of knowing about. "Aren't you feeling lonely ?" That question kinda makes her think. Does she feel lonely ? One thing she knew for sure, she didn't want the little boy to worry. "No, I think everyone needs a bit time for themselves sometimes." She smiles down at kindly. "But you don't need to be alone anymore. Cuz I'm with you now." He says with a grin and wraps his tiny arms around her waist..That freezes her for a moment. No one has hugged her for a very long time especially so lovingly and this boy just does like she had done something incredible.

Time passes and they sit there for a while. Roland has his head rested against her shoulder and looks up at the sky. Regina holds him with one arm and with the other she slowly strokes through his curly brown hair as he suddenly speaks: "My mommy is up there with the angels since I was a baby." When she hears his words her heart breaks and she tightens her grip around him as to show him she was there. But before she can say something Roland continues: "My papa said she looks down at me and protects me from danger. Do you think that's true ?" Regina smiles softly and slowly nods "I know it's true because my parents are up there too.." She whispers like it was a secret she was telling him, causing it to sound less sad. He looks at her surprised and she nods. "Your mommy always watches you even if you can't see her. She takes care of you from there no matter what you do. And you know what..? You see the colours at the sky every morning and evening like now ?" She asks pointing up to the orange-purple coloured sky. When he nods she continues: "That's the way she says good morning and good night..when you look up and see that coloures she reminds you that she loves you and that she's always there, never leaving your side even if she's with the angels." Roland being fully astonished, looks up and smiles. "Good morning back mommy." He waves up at the sky then looks at Regina with his big brown eyes and takes her face in his little hands, smiling sweetly. "Do you think my mommy meets your parents there sometimes?" He asks in a whisper so being sure just she could hear. "I'm quite sure." Regina whispers back .."You want to play with me later when my papa is here ?" That simple question sounds so strange to her. "I would really love to but as you know, I'm the queen who has a lot of things to do. I do hope you can understand that dear.." Roland looks up at her with a little pout but then he nods. "I understand. Maybe another day then.." His expression changes to a grin again and he hugs her. The second time..she can't remember being hugged two times a day before.

Meanwhile Robin walks through the gardens, surching for his son. They aren't quite small so it takes time to find someone there. He just hopes that he'll find him soon. After a while surching, he comes to the middle of the royal gardens, suddenly hearing someone talking. Taking a few more steps towards where the voices come from, he hides behind some bushes and sees the unbelievable. His son with a grin sitting on the lap of the queen and she...smiles ? The sight freezes him and for a while he just stares at them. What the hell !? She's never given him a true smile before and then such a beautiful one, but his son ? He would never understand that woman. So he raises a brow and in the next steps out of his hiding place and towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy guys. Sorry I was busy and very tired the last few days. I hope ya like the story. It was the first one I ever wrote. And now I finally decided to share it with you :) have fun with chapter 3

* * *

"There you are." He says with a smile. They're ripped out of the story Regina was telling him at the moment and both look up at Robin. "Papa !" Roland laughs sweetly and jumps down off Regina's lap and into his papa's arms who picks the little boy up. "Hey, my boy." What...? Regina thinks. Robin kisses his head before looking down at Regina. "Your majesty." He gives her a respectful nod and a smile. His son struggles back out of his arms, and he places him down again. Regina didn't expect that exactly this OUTLAW is the father of that lovely little boy. "I met the queen papa ! She was telling me a story !" He grinned widely, proud of himself and the fact that he met the queen herself. "She did ?" Robin asks and gives her a playful smile. Regina looks up at him raising a brow as to warn him to not dare to change his smile into words in any kind of joke. "Yes ! And she said she will play with us one day." Roland very happy about that, jumps around and claps his hands together. Robin runs a hand through his dark blond hair which Regina noticed and even if she wouldn't admit it, the thief's quite handsome. "Really..? Well that's very nice of her." Roland nods and grins widely. "Hey buddy, I'm sure the queen has work to do..so why don't you go back to Little John for today and ask him to play with you instead ? I'll be right there..that way" Robin points at the right way giving him a wink. "Yeyy !" He then runs down the small way back to the castle and Robin turns to Regina. "What did you do to my son ?" He asks cheekily. "Seems like he has a crush on you." "How comes that this boy is exactly YOUR son." "Well, I always tell him to be honest, kind and a gentleman to beautiful ladies." He smiles at her playfully and Regina just raises a brow. Was that a complimemt ? No, fucking tease, she thinks. "Who knew a thief had honour." She replies challengingly. "Who knew a queen had a soft spot for children." Regina frowns. "Well...he didn't get on my nerves like his father has the talent." Robin crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. "That's quite a talent indeed, to annoy you without being burnt to a crisp. His father has to be a very intelligent and clever guy. And I bet he's devilishly handsome." Regina rolls her eyes. "He has a sweet little boy that's all. But that doesn't change the fact that he's a thief." "That thief saved your ass, your majesty. Remember the attack I got injured at my ribs..that was short after I saved the pretty little ass of yours." He gives her a proud smile and Regina only frowns at his choice of words, deciding to ignore his language. "Because it's your job." She says with a shrug and Robin sighs. "You like my son but not me..that's not fair." He complains with a pout. "Oh no. Come on, are you 5 years old ?" "No, but my son is." He teases and winks at her. Regina gives him a look as to say 'Really ?' and rolls her eyes. "I'm gonna go back inside. Duties." "And I'm gonna walk you inside." "I'm perfectly capable of walking into my castle on my own." "Oh, I don't doubt it at all, your majesty. But can't you just for once accept someone's kindness ?" Regina just frowns and stands up, starting to walk back down the little path, with Robin following. She stops suddenly and Robin almost runs into her. Crossing her arms and frowning at him, she stands in front of him. "How about stopping to follow me ?" Robin grins. "How about closing your mouth ?" Regina opens her mouth to say something but before she can, he does and takes a step closer. "Don't always play the stubborn one..you don't need those walls to protect yourself because I'm certainly not intending to harm you, m'lady." "You're getting on my nerves, thief." With that she turns and leaves him standing there. He doesn't follow but there's a wide satisfied smile on his lips.

The rest of the day passes slowly but when Regina finally enters her chambers, she sits on her bed and takes a slow, deep breath. This little boy doesn't leave her thoughts..she stands up and looks outside her window. Her eyes fall on her apple tree..even if it already starts getting dark outside, she decides to go outside there.

When she takes seat in front of her apple tree, there's this warm soft wind that relaxes her. Her thoughts still about that boy..how can someone, especially a child, give her so much love. He offered her his heart to get a part of it. There was no fear or hate in his eyes. They were just..lovely. But not to forget his father..how can possibly be such a cuteness the son of this outlaw ? He's just..insufferably stupid, annoying, incompetent and he has the most beautiful eyes Regina has ever seen..wait..what !? Suddenly she gets interrupted by a noise...footsteps which are not even more than 3 meters away. She looks up and no one else than a certain thief stands in front of her, looking down at her with those..ohh...those blue eyes. "Good evening m'lady." Oh no..she thinks. Does it have to be him ? She rises a brow. "Are you following me ?" He smiles cheekily. "Yes. Cause I don't have anything else to do." He jokes then gestures to the bench. "Can I ?" His voice soft. "If I say no, will you go away ?" "No." He answers and takes seat next to her. Silence..for a moment. "No, I'm not following you." He smiles at her but Regina still avoids his eyes."But when I guard the stables or the exit to the gardens..I keep seing you coming outside here and sit in front of this tree, alone. "He watches her breathing slowly. "And I always ask myself..why." For a moment, one single moment, Robin swears he can see a sad queen..a broken sad queen. But she instantly puts on her mask again. "Leave me alone, thief." "I already said I won't, your majesty." Then she finally turns her head at him, fire in her eyes, ready to start that game again. "See, that's why I'm coming ALONE. That no one can get on my nerves." She gives him a look but that one just makes him grin, she almost burns and turns away again. The only wish she has right now is to throw him against a wall. "Alright. We don't have to talk." He says and turns away either. Provocation..she thinks..pure provocation. They sit there and no one talks for a while. The silence gets more awkward with every second that passes.

Robin slowly looks over at her. She certainly is a sight...he wonders how she looks like when she wears her hair open. What a beau.."What ?" With that he snaps out of his thoughts and looks into two brown eyes. She raises a brow and crosses her arms. "You're beautiful." Regina didn't expect him to say something like that. So she has no other choice but to look into those lovely blue eyes. They're a dream..and they make her weak, make her let her mask down. And that she does. Without even noticing, her feature softens and the look that she's giving him seems...broken. Robin's expression changes too then. He can finally have a look at her real self, how she really feels. She looks so sad..all he wants to do now is to take her in his arms and never let her go. But he knows exactly that she wouldn't let him. Why would she ? That woman is a queen..and he's...an outlaw that is now a guard. Robin looks deep into her eyes...he sees hate, sadness..and fear. That woman is defenitely not an evil queen. Her mask pretends her to be..but he can look through it. "Tell me..I wanna know the story of those feelings in your eyes. Why are you so sad ?" His voice softer than ever. "I'm not sad." She answers and avoids his eyes. At least the silence is gone now. "Your eyes tell something else..maybe it's because something's missing. We both know that you can't be happy with gold and that stuff if something else is missing." She looks at him..how can he know that ? "Maybe people you care about ?" She turns to look at her tree again. "I don't need anyone." "Everyone needs people who care about them." He watches her breathe calmly but he could swear there are a few unwanted tears in her eyes. She looks down and doesn't respond, so he continues. "You're not happy here. So that could mean that you possibly didn't wanna be here, that you actually wanted something else.." she looks back at him. "I never wanted to be queen." The next morning is everything but a good one. She wakes up by sword fighting noises and screams. An attack..getting up and moving her hand, so the magic covers her body with smoke for a moment then it disappears and she wears one of her elegant red dresses. Her favourite of the red ones actually. The one she'd been wearing when the huntsman came to her castle. He was the first man she sent to kill Snowwhite but she killed him. Before she can open the door of her chambers it quickly opens and it's none other than Robin Hood. "Are you okay ?" He asks, so relieved that she's safe. "Yes, why ?" Robin frowns. "As you can hear, the castle is attacked. And they're not far away from this corridor." "And you're here cuz you're afraid of fighting or what ?" She asks sarcastically and he rolls his eyes. "No, I've been sent here to stay with you till it's over." He closes the door after stepping inside. "What ? I'm certainly not gonna stay in here with YOU." "You will." "Really ?" She walks to the door intending to open it but Robin grabs her arm and pulls her to him, away from the door. "It's for your safety, m'lady." Regina looks up at him and narrows her eyes. Then she suddenly pushes him against the wall behind him and whispers threateningly into his ear: "Listen carefully, thief.." Robin feels her breath on his skin and it sends a shiver down his spine. "I don't like to be told what to do. And you know I could just throw a fireball right into that pretty face of you can't force me to stay here." He then unexpectedly changes their positions in one swift move, holding her wriztss on the wall over her head. He then leans closer and whispers back into her ear: "You can't throw a fireball at me when you're unable to move your hands, m'lady..." One time she tries to escape his grip but she knows exactly that won't help. "You're playing a dangerous game, thief." She hisses back. "Am I ?" He grins teasingly. That idiot enjoys this far too much, Regina thinks. She has to do something to wipe that damn grin away from his face and thinks about...something. A develish smirk now forming on her lips, fire in her eyes. Regina then looks at his lips and slowly leans closer..so close. But she doesn't intend to kiss him at all, no, just to tease him. So she whispers softly: "If you don't let me go..I swear I'm gonna make your life a living hell, I'll be your nightmare. So I suggest you better let my hands go.." Robin doesn't wanna give in at all but takes his hands away from hers just to try something. Regina, certain that he won't give up that easy, lets her hands fall down to her sides slowly. She starts to pull her face away from his, but then meets those two beautiful eyes that look at her. Both instantly captured in each other's eyes. That's what Robin wanted..to just find out if she trusted him when he took away his hands. But she didn't...cuz she knew he wouldn't fear her threat. Suddenly someone knocks at the door. "What ?" Regina walks past Robin and the door opens, it's one of her knights. "Your majesty." He bows and continues: "They're gone. Nothing's missing cuz we were able to stop them from getting into the throne room." Regina gives him a nod. "Thanks." He bows again and leaves. As soon as the door is closed, she turns to Robin and raises a brow. "Well, will you now leave me alone ?" She asks teasingly. "I'm afraid I have to.." He walks towards the door but stops in front of her for a moment. "Until the next attack, m'lady." He winks playfully and then leaves.

The day after started very stressful. Many of her knights got injured from the attack the day before and Regina of course doesn't wanna help at all. So she decides to take a ride. Three of the guards who didn't get injured come with her. And yes, it has to be him cuz of course he had to be the one who was sent to 'look after' her.

They ride into the woods. Suddenly there's a noise. It sounds like steps but not of a person but a...bear. It comes out of the bushes and everything happens so quickly. The horses frightened, start running. Each of them another way. But as soon as Robin's horse calms down as he gets far away enough he leads it to the direction Regina's ran. He can hear a loud "No !" and then nothing..It was her. His horse faster and his heart beat increasing, he sees her. Laying on the side of the way, eyes closed. He can see a little wound on her forehead but she lays on her side so he can't see if she's more injured. Jumping off his horse and heading towards her, he carefully turns her around. "Your majesty.." No answer but she's breathing..slightly but..she is. Then he notices her shoulder bleeding down the whole arm. He instantly takes off his jacket and presses it on her shoulder to stop the blood. The castle is too far away..but this forest was once his home..and he knows that there's an empty cottage not far from them. His men and him built it for those who laid an eye on that part of the forest, in case if there were some of Nottingham's guards, surching for their camp. It's her only chance, he thinks. So he carefully as possible, lifts her up and carries her in the direction of the little cottage. As soon as he reaches it, he pushes the door open with his foot and enters. There's a table, some chairs, a cupboard and a bed standing inside the little house. He carries her to the bed and carefully lays her on it. There were six of those cottages in the forest. Robin doesn't know if they all are still untouched but in each of them was a cupboard with first aid stuff, a bit food and some weapons if needed. Oh how Robin hopes that no one found this cottage and that those bandages are still here. He opens the cupboard and everything except the food, what's really understandable, is there like it was yesterday and not 4 years ago when Robin was in that house the last time. Two small knives, three arrows and a few first aid things. A relieved smile appears on his lips and he takes one of the bandages, walking back to Regina. He sits on the bed next to her and carefully takes off her riding jacket to be able to wrap the bandage around her bare arm. And that he does. All he can do now is wait...till she wakes up. He takes seat on one of the chairs and just watched her. Before Robin got to work at her castle he'd heard many stories about her..her beauty and her reputation. But no matter how beautiful he'd imagined her, the reality as he saw her for the first time was just like a dream..he looks at her and wonders how someone that beautiful can have so much hate in their heart..suddenly she takes a sharp breath. It seems the queen's waking up.


	4. Chapter 4

She opens her eyes once, twice. Her eyes fall on someone. On...him. Regina rolls her eyes. She doesn't exactly remember what happened but if it has something to do with that man it means bullshit.

Robin smiles slightly and walks over to the bed. "Slept well ?" "You. Again." She frowns at him and tries to sit up. But it seems like being the wrong move as her arm makes itself noticeable. "Don't move..just relax." He then sits down next to her with a new bandage. "What happened ?" She asks as he starts taking off her old one. "You fell from your horse because of the bear. I remembered this little cottage my men had built years ago." He then carefully starts taking on the new bandage. "How long have I been sleeping ?" "About 11 hours." "Aww ! damn could you please be careful ? It hurts like hell." Robin just smiles a bit and looks up at her with a cheeky smile. "I'm sorry m'lady." Asshole. She could kill him for this smile. "So. How long do I have to stay here with you, _thief_?" "Oh ? We can stay a bit longer if you insist..." Robin teases and his smile even widens at her annoyed look. "Don't cross the red line." "There's a red line ?" Regina takes a deep breath in order to calm herself down. "Why don't you just let me die here ? At least I wouldn't have to hear your voice anymore." Robin crosses his arms and shakes his head pretending like being deeply disappointed.

"You hurt my feelings."

"You deserve it."

"No I'm too handsome."

"And selfish."

"And charming."

"And an idiot."

"A sweet one."

"Perhaps." Oops. Wrong choice of words.

"I knew it."

"I meant you're not."

"Can't take it back anymore."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"Make me."

"You think I wouldn't ?" Regina thrn just grabs his shirt and pulls him closer, pressing a kiss on his lips in order to instantly pull away again. But Robin takes a hold of her cheeks as he cups them with his hands, keeping the kiss.

The queen actually doesn't intend this to end up like..that. But here she sits..on a bed in a cottage..with the thief. Sharing a soft kiss she couldn't pull back. And not just literally...but it's Regina and she could never admit to like something like that. Him. _Him_!?

It seems like non of them wants to pull away. Like they just can't. Like they like this game but could never talk with each other in a kind way.

Robin's heart feels like jumping out of his chest every second. And he slowly takes his hands away from her cheeks. Regina who had placed hers on his to take his hands away in order to pull back, doesn't fight them anymore after a few seconds. She didn't really intend to pull away if she would ever be honest.

When Robin slowly removes his hands he waits for her reaction and she doesn't try to escape the situation. A feeling of excitement and warmth comes up in the pit of his stomach. He lets his tongue brush her lips ever so softly asking for permission. And she accepts..welcomes it to deepen the kiss. Robin then wraps his arms around her middle and carefully pulls her on his lap. It's like they're cursed. Like a dream..

The evil queen and the thief. How weird it may seem..they don't care at the moment. No one thinks about the awkward moment after or how they will react. No..now is now.

Actually this feeling is completely strange for the queen. She always used to push people away. Even her own mother. Men who even just looked at her in the wrong way that bothered her..got killed. But there was something about that outlaw. Something irresistible. Something dangerous. Weakness was like a wound for her but she tries to make it sound like it's not weakness. He didn't think she'd do it. So Regina tries to think he wouldn't like it, what is completely insane because of what he does.

Robin doesn't know what she does to him. She always acts like a bitch to him and treats him like an idiot but she's a beautiful kissing skilled goddess. And she'll most certainly slap him for what he's doing. Or yell at him or at least snap. But it' is what he can't stop liking about her. Her stubbornness. It gives him a kick. Well most of the time it's killing him out of his skin..but teasing her is always worth it.

As fate wants it..they obviously aren't meant to stop it, can't stop it. So it always gets intenser..and intenser.

..until a Robin wakes up in the morning finding a still sleeping queen laying in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

When Robin wakes up he doesn't feel like he was stabbed in his back several times. No, he feels like he had a very very good sleep.

He opens his eyes and all memories come back. He slept with the queen. The evil queen which he actually kinda didn't see as such besides. He didn't just sleep with the queen..he slept with the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes on. And she's still asleep..laying in his arms. Looking so innocent but being so guilty. Guilty because it's her that always makes Robin feel like an idiot but at the same time like a lovesick teenager.

The only thing he worries about is the next few minutes..what she will do when she wakes up. That's why he worries even more because he can already feel the disappointment waiting to come up when she's probably gonna yell at him to get his ass out of the bed.

Honestly Robin doesn't want to stand up neither to let her go and that's the biggest problem he's having right now. He

He cannot see her face because she's turned away but he watches her anyway. And he can't stop thinking about how much he liked what they did only hours ago. Not because it was sex. It's because of her.

Suddenly he feels her turning around and changing her sleeping position. Still eyes closed and breathing calmly. She's asleep, as it seems. But she's not.

Regina is afraid of opening her eyes. Of seeing him. Looking the truth in the eyes. Facing it. She feels his strong arm around her that he laid on her arm ever so carefully in order to not hurt her. It's her injured arm. And Robin never dared to do a quick move the night before.

The queen thinks back to what they did and how it came to that. And why she feels so comfortable and calm in his arms.

She wants to open her eyes but to do that she needs to turn her back at him again because looking him in the eyes is going to be a big mistake. But this time she forgot about her arms..poor Gina. When she tries to move her arm protests and she winces in pain automatically opening her eyes. In the same moment she feels him lay a hand on her lower arm in order to calm her. "Hey..careful." he says barely above a whisper.

Damn.

"I know." Regina whispers back and just avoids his gaze instantly. Closing her eyes again would be senseless. "Do you want me to change the bandage..?" He asks calmly still looking at her. How the fucking hell could she answer in a rude way now if that idiot is talking so sweetly. She just gives a nod in return. Robin stands up still wearing his pants they didn't have the time to take off when they were..well doing what they were doing.

He gets a new bandage and walks back towards her, sitting down next to her on the bed. Regina who was still wearing her dress sits up still looking down. Robin starts taking off her old bandage and she can feel his eyes switching between hers and her arm.

Silence fills the room and it's an uncomfortable one before Robin puts on her new bandage but the silence doesn't leave..it decides to stay and make it uneasy for Regina to think clearly.

"Everything alright m'lady..?" She hears him asking in the softest caring voice.

Little bastard

Opss...mask button is pushed and she puts on her usual queeny mask. "Yes sure I am." She answers in a cold tone still avoiding his eyes.

Jesus Christ why is he even surprised that this is happening now. And sure as aleays he doesn't know what he did wrong that she reacts like this. "Let's start this new. Good morning, your majesty." Robin says with a little cheeky tone in his voice. Then he let go of her arm as he finished but remained sitting there.

"Don't go too far."

"Or what..?"

"Are you challenging me ?" She finally looked at him in a threatening stare.

"Maybe.." he answers cheekily. But it is the moment he notices. Notices that he's falling for her. Hard and deep. So without another word he just cups her cheeks and kisses her. And Regina kisses him back..


	6. Chapter 6

Helluu guyzz :3 I'm sorry for actually wanting to end the story because I felt like no one reads it cuz it's my first one here ya know :) but it seems like some do read it so...I thought I have to continue then. I'm really happy about reviews and please tell me what you think about my story and how I can make it better maybe ;) enjoy this chapter ;*

* * *

It was now 2 days after the queen and the thief shared a passionate kiss and not to forget about the night before. Regina of course acted like nothing happened after it and the same day they left the little cottage.

Back at her castle their ways already part. Robin is called to do his shift at the gardens and Regina plans to take a rest or just pull herself back to her chambers for a few days. A few guards dared to ask her if she was okay because of course her absence didn't go unnoticed. The only words she can give away are "I'm fine. NOW GET BACK TO WORK."

Actually the queen planned to go on with her life like before. But it seems like this doesn't exactly work.

LITTLE BASTARD

She thinks and curses him silently. That thief just doesn't leave her head and Regina can't stand it. She just hates him and his cheeky mouth that tastes so good besides. Even drinking her favourite apple cider doesn't help. She usually drinks when she's alone or feeling sad what actually isn't often the case.

Her glass flies through the room right on the wall.

"Your majesty is everything alright ?" She hears a voice calling from the other side of her door. She can never be for herself can she ? "GUARD SOMEWHERE ELSE !" she snaps back at the guard and instantly footsteps are heard. Sure he left..who does dare to disobey her ? No one, right. But those are no men. Just cowards that are afraid of her reputation and actions like some little kids.

She rolls her eyes and suddenly hears someone clear their throat behind her which startles her and she turns around automatically.

A very playful smiling thief standing at her window and leaning against the wall beside it.

" _What do you think you're doing here ?"_ she bites through her teeth and Robin's smile just turns into a grin. "Nice to see you too your majesty." He replied and walked towards her. Regins as stubborn as always just standing there with her arms crossed and giving him a cold glare. But before she can argue about whatever she wants Robin stops right in front of her and mirrors her my crossing his arms and staring back at her as she does at him.

"Did you really think you can get rid of me that easy ?"

"If you do that again. I will kill you."

"Really..?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe that."

"Want to bet ?"

"Just do it come on." Robin challenges her and takes a step closer. "I know you won't."

"Asshole."

"Excuse me ? Your majesty, those are no words that should come from a queen."

"I'm not any queen and I don't care."

"I know. Soo..will you tell me about it ?"

"About what ?"

"About what troubles you."

Regina frowns but gets a look from him in return. He raises a brow like he knows. Like he can look right into her soul.

"Nothing troubles me. Now. Get. Out." She warns him and takes another step towards him narrowing her eyes.

"No I won't." He just answers. Like that little bastard just wants to annoy her even more.

Regina, ready to explode because of the anger he causes inside her, raises her hands in order to throw a fire fall at him. But Robin is faster, thanks to all the years he had lived in the forest which increased his ability to react very fast, and takes her wrists pushing her back against the wall soft enough to not hurt her, holding her arms against it next to each side of her head.

"No no no...forget about that." He says softly and Regina tries to escape his grip but it was certain that she can't. So there's nothing else she can do but to stare into his deep blue eyes that seem like to look into her mind and see every feeling that she's feeling right now and every thought that she's thinking. "Tell me..I can see that something is troubling you. And do not try..cuz you won't get away." True. But she doesn't want to.

"Go to hell." She snaps and just gets a smile in return.

"But you do know that you'll meet me there sooner or later." He gave back and Regina saw red.

"The moment you let me go..I will kill you." She responds hatefully and Robin just shrugs.

"Then we'll be standing here for quite a time I guess.." he then softens his smile never leaving her eyes. "You don't have to see me as your enemy."

"You're a thief. That's bad enough." Another sarcastic comment. Can she actually stop for once ?

Robin just doesn't know what else to say and just closes the distance between them to press a sweet kiss on her lips which Regina can't both literally and emotionally escape.

When he pulls back he looks into two beautiful brown eyes that kind of softened for the slight bit. Now to try something out the thief softly let her hands go and fall down his sides.

Nothing. She does nothing. Just slowly taking them away from the wall. But before he can say something or do something she slaps him on his cheek. Which he didn't expect at all and lays his hand on it in the next moment. "You deserve it." Just comes from the woman in front of him.

A smug grin appearing on her lips which just distracts him from reacting to her next move. She changes their positions and now he's the one pulled against the wall. But surely he can escape her grip if he wanted to. But this is not the case. He just slowly places his hands on her hips and pulls her closer to him so that her body is softly pressed against his.

Regina a bit surprised and still having her hands on his chest from her last move just lets him pull her towards him without ever looking away. "I felt like you were planning to avoid me like at our walk back here..so I decided to look after you. And I'm glad your plan doesn't work."

* * *

To be continued..


	7. Chapter 7

It's the next day. She wakes up by hearing some weird noise that pulls her out of sleep. So turning and sighing one last time before letting the sleep go, she opens her eyes once, twice and the sight in front of her is not exactly what she had expected. Non other than a certain outlaw gives her a kind but also teasing smile and leans against the wall next to her window. She should be everything but surprised.

"Good morning." She hears him say with the softest voice she ever heard before. Fucking tease.

Right. She almost forgot about the actual situation, so slowly sitting up and giving him a frown she finally decides to snap at him..what he actually thinks that he can allow himself to appear in her bedroom while she was asleep. But looking at him and seeing the sweet smile he gives her she blames the sleep that's still surrounding her a slight bit and her answer even surprises herself. "Good morning.."

Robin just softens his smile even more by hearing her speak not as harsh as he actually expected. He could die for this tone.

"Had a nice sleep ?" He asks like he does every day.

"You tell me. Cuz as it seems you have been watching me. Are you crazy or what !?"

"Woah..I really liked you more when you were asleep."

"May I ask what you're doing in my bedroom ?" She snaps. This is good. She finally gets herself together. Finally her sassy self finding its right position.

"I was bored." Robin replies like it's the most normal thing.

"You know that I can turn you into something very ugly with only a move of my hand ?" She asks in a threatening voice which doesn't seem to scare him in any way though.

"Well..if you wanted it..you would have already done it. Like when we were.." And Regina knows exactly what's coming now. She knew it would come sime day.

"Shut up." She just snaps at him, anger growing inside the pit of her stomach. Why does he have to do that..? Asshole.

Her reaction causes nothing but a playful grin on his lips. "Uhh...did you hope I forgot about it or what..? Well, unfortunately I didn't, your majesty." He then raises a brow pushing himself off the wall just to walk towards her bed.

The queen's expression changes as slightly as she can manage it to. It's like she feels her face burn and not a single fitting word wants to come out of her mouth. An embarassing..awkward..but even exciting feeling. Not easy to describe.

He sits next to her on the bed never leaving her eyes. "Are we getting a bit nervous..? Or..angry ?" Provocation is the right word for it. "Did you enjoy it your majesty ?" He asks like the question goes right to her soul. But it causes nothing but a challenge in her eyes that she's so ready to accept.

"Did you ?" She returns his question in a seductive voice. "Did you enjoy my lips on yours and my hands all over your body..?"

"Did you enjoy the cause of your pretty neck marks which by the way are still there..?" He asks by slowly tucking her hair behind her ear to reveal the red marks better to him.

"Don't go too far thief. Just look at your neck." She grins devilishly and looks down at his neck before her eyes are back on his. "How you enjoyed it..every second of it.." she teasingly leans forward, only inches between them now as Robin takes his hands away from her neck only to wrap his arms around her hips and pull her on his lap ever so slowly.

"You think so ?" Robin dares to take that step further.

"No..I know it." She answers and his eyes are on her lips the moment she speaks.

"And I know that you enjoyed it too much than you could actually ever admit to yourself majesty."

"I did..?"

"Oh yes you did.." Still eyes on her lips he looks up again as she gives him a frown.

"I hated it." With that he narrows his eyes with a playful grin and finally closes the distance between them.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys :) I'm really sorry for not updating for about a month but I'm very busy with studying stuff because I'll graduate in about 3 weeks. Hope you understand ;) I'm thinking about making a SwanQueen fic soon. Have many ideas already and if you want to share yours then I'm happy if you'd tell me. Soo...I hope you like this chapter of my outlawqueen fic and comment if you have a special wish for the next chapter and how I can make it better ^^

Here's chapter 8..

* * *

Time passes and Robin steals a few nights with her. Regina calls him a distraction. Like when she has nothing to do she _allowsb_ him to _keep her entertained as her kind of toy._ What other reason would she have to spend nights with a thief..? With that one especially..

Robin often spends his time to think about what she's thinking. Her eyes are deep but you can't see anything. He's now at the castle for a very long time but he never got clever of that woman. He wouldn't call her evil queen besides..not that killing isn't a bad thing but he sees her as missunderstood and also very stubborn.

It is one of those mornings. One of those mornings she's free of any responsibilities and can go to her horse and watch her, be with her without being disturbed. But it should not be exactly like that.

She walks the long beautiful flower covered path down to the tree lined end of her gardens. Then passes them and went straight to the stables. Her horse. She loves her horse. She listens to her. At least Regina thinks so. She listens without needing to comment some shit. The young queen can talk to her horse without anyone interrupting her.

There Regina stands and watches it eat some apples. But she can't relax and be for herself because someone has to come of course. And of course how god hates her, it has to be him. Robin Hood.

"Hey there m'lady. Need some company..?"

Regina just rolls her eyes. "You won't go away no matter what I say, thief." she murmurs and Robin comes to stand next to her, eyes on her horse for a moment. "That's right." he teases and then his eyes are back on her.

"Why can't you leave me alone just for one single day ?"

"Why don't you use magic to get rid of me..?"

"Because you're not worth it."

"No because I'm too handsome." He teases with a proud smile.

"Probably not."

Robin pus a hand on his heart and pretends to be hurt. "Wow you hurt my feelings."

"Pity that I don't care."

Before Robin can continue his little acting scene they are interrupted by a voice of a certain little boy probably. "Paaaaapaaaa ! Are you here ?" Then he already runs inside the stables towards his papa and Robin picks him up. "Well hello there buddy." He smiles. "Where do you come from ?"

"Roland ?" Another voice asks and Little John comes in sight and approaches them a little bit out of breath. "Oh hey there mate. Sorry we were playing and he's just so fast..Your Majesty." he adds wirh a bow before turning back to Roland in Robin's arms. "Roland it's time for lunch come on, your dad has to work."

"Let me down papa.." Robin smiles and slowly let him down and Roland walks over to the queen that has her back turned to them at the moment and he softly pulls at her dress to get her attention. Not John neither Robin daring to make a move. Both surprised as hell stare at the weird sight in front of them and watching expectantly what is about to happen. Regina looks down at him and he gives her the sweetest of smile. "I want to tell you a secret." He says and Regina a bit confused kneels down in front of him, taking care of her dress, and the little boy whispers something into her ear that only she could understand. Her eyes instantly look at Robin that is standing with an open mouth next to an even more surprised John. Roland then pulled back from her ear just to look at her and he wrapped his tiny little arms around her neck with the words "I need to go now.." Regina returns his hug for a moment and nods. She feels the little one press a sweet kiss to her cheek as she gives him one too. Roland instantly blushes and turns to John and his dad while touching his cheek and giving them a wide grin anyone who looked at him would die for. Sweet like sugar and then he left to have lunch with Little John.

Robin still taken by the sight doesn't know what he found more cute. His son having a special relationship to the queen's heart, the fact that he shared a secret with her, the fact how kind and soft she treated him or how he was blushing when she kissed him.

"He's got a crush on you apparently.." Robin smirks as he walks back at her and leans against the wooden wall. "What did he say..?" Robin asks in a whisper as Regina suddenly leans dangerously close and whispers back "If I tell you..it won't be a secret anymore.." Her words eniugh to send a cold shower down his spine.

"Yes it will. Just that I know it too.." he tries to get it out of her and Regina slowly pulls back to look down at his lips. "Are you sure..?"

She's playing. And he takes the challenge.

"Yes I am sure.."

Regina then even leans in closer and Robin finally slowly pushes himself off the wall and traps her between it and his body. "Tell me.."

Tension now between them and heat comes up before she talks. "You talk about me when you sleep..must be bad dreams..."

Robin forgets to breathe and just freezes for a moment. He didn't know that he talks while sleeping but what he does know is that he often dreams of her. Not nightmares at all..no. He wishes to have one of those dreams every single day.."Very bad dreams." he answers before his lips are on hers and he softens his grip on her that he used for her to not escape. She could now could oush him away. Slap him. Kill him. But she let him. Regina lets him kiss her ever so sweet and she cannot resist his lips that taste like an addicting poison. One hand on her cheek and the other wrapped around her now. The queen's own hands resting against his chest and if it isn't for the darkness if the night..she probably wouldn't let him carry her into the castle to her chambers and to her bed..


	9. Chapter 9

Something beside him moves. He blinks and the question sleep made him ask himself of where he was just answered itself. She is it that moved and woke him. The woman that costs his nerves and makes him feel a strong desire at the same time. The queen. Who now is turned towards him, still sleeping in peace. Still in his arms only inches away. Beautiful. But so guilty.

Will they continue like this forever ? He often asked himself if something will change. Yes they will probably go on with that. He's just a toy like many other men, right ? She just wants him to obey. That's what it has to be. But this can't be it. This can't be her story. Her story is a lot more. Why is she like this ? Why does she want everyone to be scared ? Why has she never given him a real and honest smile ? Something had happened in her past. But Robin doubts she would ever tell him. Why would she tell a stupid thief. She wouldn't.

Letting out a sigh, deep in thoughts, she suddenly moves again and opens her eyes a few times before waking up. Robin's attention instantly on her, just waiting for her to tell him to go like she did every time. "Good morning m'lady.." he says in a soft voice and smiles a bit. Regina just avoids his look and turns away. "You can leave." she just answers and as every time it feels like he's shot by an arrow right through his heart. And like every time he then leaves.

* * *

A few days later, Robin guards the gardens which he really likes. He sits at the little bench in front of the queen's apple tree. It kind of relaxes him. Someday he will ask her about this tree. He saw her talk to his son long time ago..that was the first time he didn't see the queen but the woman in her. And still he wondered how Roland was able to love her like this since their first meeting. Because to be honest, Robin's first meeting with her kind of scared the shit out of him more or less. But Roland just opened his heart and let her in without thinking about it. But the actual surprising thing about that was why she didn't push him away like she always does with Robin. She also let the little one in the thief could tell. He would give his life to get a smile that she gives his sweet son all the time.

"Wanna share your thoughts ?" Robin's eyes instantly surching for the person whose voice pulled him out of his deep thoughts. He sees a man. A man he knows.

"Henry ?" he gets up and walks over to the older man who takes his hand in a friendly way before the two friends share a hug. He's an old friend from the past the young thief used to meet often in a certain tavern and drinking with him and his men. "What are you doing here ?" Robin asks as he lets him go and Henry explains. "Well, I could ask you the same boy. I'm here because there's something I haven't told you." he says, look getting serious and the younger man just listens. "It's dangerous to tell people who I am when I leave the castle. When I tell anyone that I'm the queen's father.

Robin's eyes widen as he repeats his words again and again in his head. "You're..her father..?" he asks again. More talking to himself than to Henry before he looks back at him and asks "Where have you been the whole time..? I haven't seen you around here.." "I travelled around and met a friend of mine, old ruler of another kingdom who let me live in his castle since my daughter told me she didn't want to see me for a while. But now I'm back.." Well that is quite a surprise for the thief. He has never imagined that anyone of the queen's family would show up..and that it would be someone he knows. "What happened that she wanted you gone ?" he asked looking at him curiously. "Regina is a very proud woman you know. She doesn't like when I question her actions and ask her to do it another way maybe. I wanted to give her the space she needed and I left. I just want what's best for my daughter but sometimes she's very stubborn and just doesn't let me."

Robin knows what he means. Roland is stubborn sometimes too but with Regina that's another thing. He nods. "I know...I had to experience that a few times already.." Henry smilesa bit. "Yes it's her reputation. But I know her better, she does have a heart which many people don't believe." he says in a sad tone. "Anyways..I guess I need to say hello." Robin nods still a bit in thoughts about the whole thing. "See you around boy." Henry gives him one last smile then leaves.

So that is her father. Quite the opposite. Kind, polite and his heart pure and ready to let people in.

* * *

"Regina ?" he asks as he knocks at the door to her chambers, finding her sitting at her table and working on some papers. She looks up just to look into two kind eyes belonging to her father. "Daddy..you're back." Henry then enters and closes the door behind him. "Are you still angry ?" he gives her a sad smile as he walks to his daughter that now is standing up from her seat. Regina doesn't answer him but with a moment of hesitation slowly wraps her arms around him which Henry instantly returns. When she pulls back he takes her hands in his and smiles softly. "My beautiful daughter. I missed you so much."

* * *

A few days later it's early in the morning when Regina wakes up and gets dressed for the day. When she leaves the bathroom to go back to her chambers to wait for breakfast time, a certain thief stands by her window, arms crossed, waiting for her. "What the hell are you doing here ?" she snaps and Robin only gives a smile in return to her tone. "I'm bored and I don't have to work this morning." he answers almost challengingly. But that seems to be a bad day to do what he's doing because Regina is poisonous today. Not ready to play his game. She narrows her eyes and takes a step closer just to pull him against the wall and use her magic to cut off his breathing. Not a few seconds later Henry enters her chambers to pick her up and have breakfast with her. "Regina..? What are you doing ?" He asks carefully as he steps inside, closing the door. "Well whst does it look like ?" she answers, queen mask never been put up better and tone never been colder. "Let him go. It won't make you feel better. Please, I know him he's a good man." Regina just rolls her eyes and lets him go. "As I told you once, you're not worth my magic to kill you." she gives him one last harsh glare before leaving. Robin groans trying to catch his breath. "Thanks Henry.." Henry just gives him a no-problem-nod before following his daughter.

He doesn't get clever from that woman. But what should he expect...


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys :3 here's chapter 10 :D hope you enjoy it !

* * *

Was she maybe too harsh with him ? No. Why. Why does she even think about that. He deserved it. He has to be taught that she's the queen. And no one to joke with.

She sits at her window that evening, looking up to the stars and thinking. That man just made everything worse. Her mornings, her days and her everything. But what about her nights..when she gave him permission to be closer. The last night they have spent together is a while ago, a few days before her father came back and there was much more to do at the castle than before. She shakes the thought away. It's insane. If he's ever going to show up in her chambers again like this she will kill him, she decides, still angry about this cheeky man.

* * *

Robin does not go to bed that soon as well. How can he possibly think about it the whole time..and why does he feel so disappointed about it..She's just unreadable.

Deciding to take a walk, he left his room and walked outside to the gardens. Fresh air feels good but doesn't make it easier to think about something else. Robin just wonders what he did wrong. Well, of course she had told him to not suddenly appear in her chambers again in her usual queenie harsh tone but she had never reacted like this. Will he ever understand this woman...? he asked himself as he hears foot steps coming closer.

"Robin. What are you doing outside here at this time ?" asked the man that is now standing in front of him, turning out to be Henry.

"Ah, it's you..well, I'm just trying to get my head free. What about you ?"

Henry nodded at his answer before he let out a sigh. "We were on a hunting trip, coming back very late as you see." he looks at Robin and after a moment of thinking, he asks: "What's troubling you, boy ?"

Of course the older man knew what is going on. He had seen the young thief arguing with his daughter since he had arrived. The point is that she hasn't killed him yet neither has she thought about letting him go to never see his face again or just given him a cell in her dungeons.

"I just decided to have some fresh air."

There's silence for a while.

"You can't handle it right..?" Henry asks in a calm voice while they both stand there and look at nowhere.

"Pardon..?"

"You can't handle the fact that she treated you like this, can you ?"

Silence again until Robin decides to answer. "I don't know what you mean."

Henry shakes his head with a knowing smile. "Oh boy, do you really think I don't see how you look at my daughter ? How you look at each other.." he smiles again at seeing that Robin doesn't plan to say a word. "If you like it or not, I'm afraid the queen has your heart.." with that Henry leaves. Robin continues to look down for a few minutes. Without another thought, Robin suddenly turns and makes his way back inside the castle. But not to his room, no...he walks down the long corridors and towards Regina's chambers.

No matter if he's about to do something crazy now, he just cannot stand the thought anymore. The thought of her being angry at him. The thought of what she said and did to him that morning. He just needs to do something..

So arriving at her chambers he pounds at the door a few times. He can hear her curse while walking to the door. "You'll get killed if it's not important !" With that she opens the door and stares at who she would never have expected would be standing in front of her. "You.." she says barely abive a whisper.

"What do you want here ?" she asks harshly.

"I need to talk to you about something." he says and with that he steps inside and closes the dor behind himself before looking back at her.

"At this time ? How dare you even show up again..?" she seems to be never without her snappy mouth. Her hazel eyes shine in the light of the moon and this is the first time he sees her with her hair open. And never..never before has he seen anything that beautiful.

So without caring about what she will do to him in the next few seconds he takes one step closer, now almost touching her nose with his.

The queen even if she wanted to couldn't just push him away. His eyes make things to her while he looks into hers.

A look down at her lips gives him the rest as he lays a hand on her cheek and slowly leans in. Regina closes her eyes as he does and then he kisses her. Slowly..softly and then he knows. He had fallen for her..fallen in love with the queen.


	11. Chapter 11

A tattoo. There is a black lion tattoo on his wrist. No..that can't be. That cannot be. Regina pushes him away the moment she sees it. Nothing but shock in her eyes while she stares at a confused thief. Robin doesn't get anything of course. But before he can think about it further she interrupts his thoughts. "GUARDS ! TAKE HIM TO THE DUNGEONS !"

* * *

The next thing he remembers is waking up in a cell. Her men haive knocked him out as he tried to escape them. What the hell happened ? Why did she do that ? Robin curses himself for something he doesn't even know he had done. How can he think to be able to satisfy her in any way..no he's never good enough. But that is not the point about this. The point is that something he has no idea what it is.

* * *

Regina breaks a few things in her chambers to calm down but she seems to have no success. It only gets worse. She feels like Robin plays a joke and tries to kill her somehow. He has to know something. Would he do that to her...? YES OF COURSE, Regina thinks and another golden cup falls off the table.

Henry is on his way to his chambers. He had been talking to some friends about their next hunting trip for many hours. He walks down the long hall as he suddenly hears loud noises coming from his daughter's room. When he knocks and opens the door he finds an angry, cheeks flushed queen standing in her room and throws a glass at the wall. "Regina dear, what's wrong ?" he asks while quickly stepping towards her and taking her arm to get her attention. "I want him gone dead !" she yells and looks back at her dad. "I don't want you here. Go." Henry walks back out and closes the door behind himself, then he needs a minute to think. She probably means Robin Hood. Why now again..? he wondered while rolling his eyes and walking down the corridor slowly.

No one opens when he knocks at his door. She wants his death. Of course...now everything makes sense ! He quickly makes his way down to the dungeons.

"Robin !? Robin Hood !" he looks around to find the young thief. "I'm here." comes the answer from not far away. The older man walks to the cell where the voice came from, just to find a sad-looking Robin sitting in the corner. "Why did she let you bring her here ?" Robin sighs deeply and shrugs before answering. "That's what I want to know." Henry nods. "What were you doing ?" Robin hesitates at that and just avoids his look. "I kissed her. And after about too minutes she just pushed me away and sent me here." Henry tilts his head to the side while watching him. "I think there's something I need to tell you." he says after a few seconds of silence. Robin just stands up and leans against the cold wall, waiting for the older man to speak.

"My daughter met a fairy called Tinkerbell. They got friends when Regina was a bit younger. She wanted to help her find her soulmate. Tinkerbell used some magic and they were led to an old tavern. And in this tavern was the man my daughter was destined to be with as Tinkerbell used to say. Regina was afraid so she ran away." he stopped for a second. "So she never met him. But she did see his tattoo. Your lion tattoo." Robin stares at him and repeats his words in his head. "Wait. It was..Me ?" she asks barely above a whisper and Henry gives a nod in return. "She must have seen your tattoo..I knew you have it but I thought it's nothing I should spesk a word about.." He explains and Robin tries to make out the whole situation. "She lost love before..and it takes so much to get her heart open again. By seeing your tattoo she probably got scared.." Henry shakes his head. "God she was so angry.." he added with a sad tone in his voice.

Few hours later. Morning. Regina wakes up as she hears someone knock the door, who turns out to be her father. "Morning my queen." he says with a warm smile. "Good morning father. It's my free day, what is it that you could want from me to interrupt my sleep ?" she asks and raises a brow but her father answers kindly. "I talked to him..and it's not a reason to lock him up or even kil him.."

"Who ?"

"Why Robin Hood of course."

"Who's Robin Hood ?"...

Henry stares at her and then he spots an empty tiny bottle laying on the table little table next to her bed "No you didn't.."

FLASHBACK

She had one left. A forgetting potion from Rumple. Enough for two. Looking through her mirror to make sure Henry was not near the thief, she took the potion and went down to a certain thief's cell.

In no mood to deal with him she just knocked him out with her magic and made him drink the half of the tiny bottle before walking back to her chambers.

Yes. That was it, she thought while watching the liquid. She wanted to forget about him.

The potion tasted weird. It was kind of cold and also warm. Like it wanted to pull something out of her. The bottle was empty now and the queen fell asleep...till the next morning.


	12. Chapter 12

hello there ;) this is propably the last chapter and I'm really thanking you for the nice reviews :3 since this is the first story I've written here, I'm honestly positively surprised that so many of you like it. As I said it's gonna end with this chapter and I'm already working on a new fic. Have fun with chapter 12 :)

* * *

Cold is the first feeling that takes over her when she wakes up. Just to be sure she takes out the little box she hides under her bed. Opening it, she's faced with a black -deep black beating heart belonging to no one else than herself.

She sits on her bed while taking it out carefully. Not that the colour is surprising her -she's used to it- but she looks at it and the expected pride doesn't want to be felt. A cold shower runs down hr spine and the usual feeling of emptiness hits her.

* * *

An angry Henry sitting in his chambers tries to figure out a way to convince his daughter to stop being that stubborn. Another problem of course that she still doesn't remember a certain old friend of his. Robin Hood has always been a very loyal but amusingly cheeky man. Though the queen's father was very surprised to see that his daughter seems to like exactly this cheekiness even if she decided to hide and reject it.

* * *

Robin meanwhile wakes up with a headache. He checks his surroundings to find out that he's been put in a cell. He groans as confusion hits him and he tries to remember what happened which just confuses him even more. After a few minutes trying to get his thoughts in the right order, he suddenly hears footsteps coming closer. Slowly standing up he looks into two grey eyes belonging to a familiar old man who stops right iin front of him.

"Robin."

"Henry..what -what are you doing here ?"

"There's no time to talk. You need to go before the guards see us." He answers while unlocking the young thief's cell.

"Now leave." He adds and Robin thanks him with a nod and passes the older man.

The plan is to find his son and his men and find out what is going on and why he had been locked up.

"Robin !" He hears someone call him and turns to see his friend John pulling him outside to the royal gardens. "How the hell did you escape ? She's gonna decapitate you if she sees you !" he warns him while giving his leader a confused look. "What..who ? John I don't even know why I was locked up." John's expression changes as if he knows something. Before Robin can ask him about it his friend shakes his head and lookks down. "It's the queen. We talked to her father and he told us that she gave you a potion..to forget.."

Robin tilts his head while listening to the other man before asking "Forget what ?"

"Ahhhmm..I...you should find out yourself I'd say..talk to her. But you should hope that she won't kill you before you can say a word." He says and pats his friend's shoulder before turning to go after gesturing him to follow.

* * *

Her door is pushed open and she's ripped out of her thoughts and looks towards it with shock and anger. But the anger vanshes when she sees who made his way to her chamber. Before she can say something the tiny boy enters her room after closing the door behind himself and sits next to her on her bed. She can see pain and sadness in his eyes. "Why did you lock my daddy up in your dungeon ?" He asks, his sweet locks hanging into his face and a single tear runs down his cheek as he looks up at her which causes to water her own eyes instantly as well. She does know who his dad is and that she let her guards take him and lock him into a cell. But she cannot remember why and how he actually looks like. It kind of confuses her at the moment as she thinks about it. Before she can answer her own questions she feels little Roland slightly pull at her arm and automatically looks down at him.

"You know..your daddy did things he shouldn't have. He stole from many people and that's why he's down there." How softly she wanted to say it, it still sounded cruel and unfair to the boy.

"You need to let him out ! Please ! My daddy is a nice man!" he defends his father in a still weak voice which surprised her though. He's very brave and so sweet while trying despertely to convince her to let his dad go. Only the look in his eyes causes a feeling inside her heart (that she put back a few minutes before) like it's shot by an arrow. Regina notices a tear escaping her eye as she slowly takes his hand.

"Roland. Listen to me..I think your father misses you too and he's been long enough in the dungeon so I think his actions are forgiven for now..he won't be down there any longer alright ? We both will..." a knock at her door stopped her from ending her sentence and she looks at it with a "Yes ?"

"Papa !" she hears and Roland jumps down her bed from beside her and run towards the man standing in the door frame. He picks the little boy up and hugs him tightly. The man's eyes were full of confusion after finding his son in the queen's chambers.

"John can you..take care of him please ?" he asks his friend who nods and winks at the little one who takes his hand and follows him. With that Robin turns back towards the queen who still sits on her bed with a confused expression mixed with surprise.

Without words the young thief closes the door without taking his eyes off her. He tilts his head and notices the trace of a tear on her cheek.

"I wanted to know why I woke up in a cell today but..I don't want to snap at you after you've obviously been crying..." he says softly and gives her a kind and compassionate smile fully forgetting her reputation.

Regina looks at him and that smile of his does something to her which leaves her speechless.

* * *

The End


End file.
